Full Moon Lagoon
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Peter x Ariel fanfic. Summary stinks. Please read! 3
1. Prologue

_**THANK YOU!**_

Just the fact that you clicked on the title means that you were interested in my story. I appreciate that fact, so thank you very much.

Secondly, I'd like to give you a tip. You see those links up there?  
>"<strong>T<strong> B s . A A A full 3/4 1/2 E E **(|)** Light Dark"  
>Yeah, those. Well if you click the <span>B<span> until it does nothing anymore and you click the Dark button, it makes the whole thing so much easier to read. For me I also click the 1/2 button and it makes the stories look longer even if they are really short.

Next, even though this story is labeled underneath Peter Pan and Little Mermaid it happens entirely in Neverland but it hops back and forth between a time when Peter has already grown up and the time of the story back with the original Disney Lost Boys (Slightly, Nibs, the Twins, Cubby and Tootles), before Jane. In this story, Baby Doll is retelling a story about Peter Pan to the Lost Boys. Now I hope this is easy to follow but if you have any problems let me know and I will attempt to fix them and make it more enjoyable to read.

Some of the characters that interrupt the story, you may not recognize. They all have interesting names. We have Rufio, who has taken over lead of the Lost Boys after Pan the Man grew up. And then we have the Lost Boys under him; Thud Butt, Don't Ask, Ace, Latchboy, No Nap, Pockets, and Too Small. I did not create these boys. They come from the movie _Hook_ starring Robin Williams as Peter Pan and Dustin Hoffman as Captian Hook.

All right, the last thing I'd like to address is the disclaimer. Though this is on FanFiction and I really don't see a necessity in it I am putting it on this story. I do not own anything except for Baby Doll (which is me) and the idea for the story.

Now, I hope you enjoy **Full Moon Lagoon**…


	2. Let the Story Begin!

_**Rufio:**__ Are we really going to have to sit through a story about the boy who left us to grow up? He's a man now. Can't we just leave him be?_

_**Thud Butt:**__ Aww, come on Rufio. Just let her tell the story._

_**Don't Ask:**__ Yeah. It don't matter who it's about as long as it's a story, right?_

_**Rufio:**__ Fine. But Peter ain't coming back. I'm the Pan now. Don't any of you forget it._

_**Thud Butt:**__ Go on. Tell the story Baby Doll._

_**Pockets:**__ Yeah, tell it._

_**Baby Doll:**__ All right, here it goes. Once upon a time, right here in Never Land…_

Peter Pan was off in search of fun, as always. The Lost Boys were looking for treasure and in the meantime Peter had nothing to do. He hung around Hangman's Tree but without the Lost Boys it was pretty dull.

_**Too Small:**__ How many Lost Boys were there back then?_

_**Don't Ask:**__ Yeah, there couldn't have been too many for them all to have lived in Hangman's Tree._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well, in those days there were only six Lost Boys and Peter Pan of course._

_**No Nap:**__ Only six?_

_**Latchboy:**__ Which ones were there?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ None of the ones you know, I'll tell you that._

_**Pockets:**__ Why not?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well, because—_

_**Rufio:**__ Because they all grew up! That's why!_

_**Too Small:**__ But why?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well, they got tired of always being kids. They wanted to go back to the real world and grow up and have kids of their own. But that's another story. Now, where was I?_

_**Ace:**__ Peter was looking for something to do._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Oh, that's right._

He flew all over Never Land, but the pirates were too busy trying to swab the deck for Captain Hook and Hook was below deck sleeping. They didn't even notice Peter flying right past their noses. He flew to the Indian Camp but they were nowhere to be found. Peter guessed that they were out hunting or something. So, running out of options, Peter flew off to Mermaid Lagoon.

_**Don't Ask:**__ Wait, where was Tinker Bell?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ She was out at Pixie Hollow with her fairy friends. They were trying to get ready for the Blue Moon Harvest that happens every month. Every time the full moon hits the sky the fairies celebrate. She'll be back before the end of the story though, don't worry._

_**Too Small:**__ So what did Peter find at Mermaid Lagoon._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well…_

All of the mermaids were sitting out on the rocks like they normally were. But there was something different about them.

_**Pockets:**__ Different how?_

There were more mermaids than there normally were. Seven more to be exact.

"Good morning girls!" Peter called out to them as he swooped down onto one of the rocks.

All of the mermaids smiled as they said good morning back. "This is the boy we've been telling you about," one of the mermaids told the new ones. "This is Peter Pan."

Peter smiled at all of the new mermaids. They all smiled back, except one. The oldest mermaid quickly introduced the newcomers. "Hello Peter. These are my sisters, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella, and Alana. I'm Attina—"

"And that's Ariel," muttered Alana, pointing to the one who was sighing on the rocks farther away.

Peter looked over at the red headed mermaid. She didn't seem as happy as the rest were to see him. "What's wrong with her?" Peter asked.

Arista blew her hair out of her face. "She's just upset that father made us move."

"At least we're at the surface now," Andrina said loudly enough for Ariel to hear.

Ariel flipped her tail to her sisters. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

_**Thud Butt:**__ Why won't she talk to Peter?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ She's sad._

_**No Nap:**__ Well what's she sad about?_

_**Rufio:**__ Will you just let her tell the story and not interrupt her!_

_**Ace:**__ Keep going. I want to hear more._

_**Baby Doll: **__Alright…_

Peter flew over so that he was next to Ariel. All of the other mermaids didn't like the attention he was giving the youngest. "What's the matter?" Peter joked. "Don't you have a voice?"

Ariel got mad. "I do now! Just leave me alone!" And with that Ariel jumped into the water and swam away.

"Just ignore her," Attina urged. "She's not that great anyway."

"Stay here with us Peter," Aquata pleaded.

Across the island Peter heard shouts. "Peter! Oh Peter!"

"Sorry ladies," Peter said. "Gotta fly." And he took to the skies, not bothering to say any more words to the saddened mermaids below. He flew towards the sound of his name and found the Lost Boys on the coast near Skull Rock.

"We can't find it anywhere," Nibs complained.

Cubby groaned. "We're never gonna find that treasure."

Peter laughed and laughed. "Of course you're not. I hid it so good that it'll be hidden for years before one of you even gets close.

"Don't tell me the mermaids have it," whined Slightly. Tootles stuck his tongue out at the idea of having to go see the mermaids in order to get to the treasure.

"Nah," Peter said. "They're girls. You can't trust girls with a thing like treasure. They'd just try to make jewelry out of it." Peter suddenly found himself thinking about the bitter, red-headed mermaid again. No girl had ever treated Peter that way before, not ever.

_**Rufio:**__ Shouldn't we go ruff up the pirates a bit right now? You know, instead of listening to her drone about Peter Pan._

_**Too Small:**__ I like this story so far._

_**Latchboy:**__ Yeah, me too._

_**Thud Butt:**__ Although, I could go for a round of battling pirates._

_**Baby Doll:**__ You guys go. I'll have the story waiting right here when you come back._

_**Pockets:**__ Okay._

_**No Nap:**__ Come on! Let's go!_

_**Rufio:**__ Yeah! Now that's more like it!_

_**Tinker Bell:**__ I wasn't here for this one was I?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ No you were not._

_**Tinker Bell:**__ Well, I enjoy listening to your stories about the old days. I wish Peter were still here in Never Land. Things were so much better when he ran just the six of those Lost Boys._

_**Baby Doll:**__ You and me both Tink. Hey, I think I'll just rest until the Lost Boys get back._

_**Tinker Bell:**__ All right. I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll go with them…_


	3. The Little Mermaid

_**Baby Doll:**__ Did you guys get those pirates?_

_**Rufio:**__ Yeah, didn't see Hook though. Too bad, I wanted to get a good slash or two in there._

_**Too Small:**__ I couldn't stop thinking about your story. Why did Ariel treat Peter that way?_

_**Don't Ask:**__ Yeah, I've been wondering about that too._

_**Rufio:**__ You all want to get back to your little story so bad? Fine. See if I care._

_**Tinker Bell:**__ Don't mind him. He's just bitter about not slicing Hook up today._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Ahh, Peter used to act the same way when he was in a foul mood. I'm basically used to it by now Tink._

_**Thud Butt:**__ So what happened next to Peter?_

_**No Nap:**__ Yeah, what happened Baby Doll?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ Okay, okay. Let me think…_

Peter was flying through Neverland playing hide and seek with the Lost Boys. He thought that if he flew far enough it would take so long to find him that he would win like he always does. So Peter flew and flew until he found himself near the water. When he got there he sat behind one of the rocks where the Twins wouldn't find him. The Twins were it. They say two heads are better than one but no matter how many heads, none were better than Peter Pan. He was the best hide and seeker that ever lived in Neverland.

_**Baby Doll:**__ And even Rufio knows that one is true._

_**Rufio:**__ Never found him once. But that's only because he can fly._

So Peter sat on the rock as he waited to win. Suddenly he heard singing.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun? Watch and you'll see… someday I'll be… part of your world."

The last part came out as sort of a sob. Peter looked over to where he heard the singing coming from. It was the red-headed mermaid, Ariel. She was crying into the rocks. Peter still didn't trust her because she was a girl. But he had nothing else to do right now besides hide. He went over to the rock where she was crying and hovered just above her.

"What's the matter girl?" Peter asked her.

The little mermaid looked up and him with a cross look on her face. "I have a name you know! It's Ariel! And why I'm crying is none of your business!"

"I was only trying to help," Peter sighed.

"Well you can't help! You can fly! And I'm stuck here with my sisters!" Ariel screamed out. "I'm stuck here…"

Peter shushed her. If she made too much noise his hiding place would be found out. "Being here's not so terrible," Peter whispered. "Why do you want to go back so bad?"

"I have to go see someone," Ariel said, wiping her tears.

"Why?" Peter asked.

Ariel looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"If you must know," Ariel spat, turning on him. "Daddy pulled me away from the one that I loved."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because he was a human," Ariel sighed. "And mermaids aren't allowed to love humans."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because Daddy says that humans are dangerous."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Ariel sobbed.

Peter looked at her sadly. "Well, you know, I'm a human. And I'm not hurting you. Are you allowed to talk to humans here?"

"Apparently," Ariel said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ariel, honest," Peter chuckled. "I was only trying to learn more about you. See, I'm the best Lost Boy there is so I gotta know everything. But I didn't know anything about you. So I came over to change that. Actually, first I came to side. We're playing hide and seek and I always win 'cause I'm the best at everything there is here in Neverland."

Ariel giggled. "Do you always show off?"

Peter smiled. He liked hearing her laugh. It was like bells ringing. "I only show off to those who need to smile or those who are cool enough to be friends with me. Ding, ding, ding. Congratulations girl, you fit both."

Ariel shook her head. "I thought we discussed the fact that I have a name, didn't we Peter?"

"How'd you know _my_ name?" Peter asked.

"All of the mermaids talk about you non-stop," Ariel sighed. "_Peter Pan this_ and _Peter Pan that_. It's really annoying actually. I can't go one place under the sea and not hear your name come up. All of the mermaids are simply agog for Peter Pan."

"And you're not?" Peter asked, sitting with his legs crossed in mid-air.

Ariel smiled at him. "Well, you're not my _favorite_ person. That is, I don't really know you yet so I don't know if you're my favorite person or not."

_**Pockets:**__ Isn't Peter everyone's favorite person?_

_**Too Small:**__ Yeah. Why is Ariel any different?_

_**Tinker Bell:**__ I didn't know Peter spent so much time talking to some mermaid._

_**Baby Doll:**__ And in that time, Tink, you were probably flirting it up with Terence._

_**Don't Ask:**__ Who's Terence?_

_**Tinker Bell: **__Don't ask Don't Ask._

_**Baby Doll:**__ He's a Sparrow Man that Tink knew back at Pixie Hollow. Didn't Peter meet him on a few occasions?_

_**Tinker Bell:**__ Yeah, he did._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Alright then._

_**Rufio:**__ Are we gonna gossip with the fairy or are you telling a story here?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ Gosh Rufio, I didn't know you were interested._

_**Rufio:**__ I'm not. I just don't think you should get so distracted fighting with a pixie._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Fine, back to the story. So Peter said to Ariel…_

"Alright, I'm going to make me your favorite person! And that'll start with your name. Ariel, right?"

"That's right," said Ariel.

"Well Ariel, the next way to become someone's favorite is winning together."

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the big rock again. "Stay down and watch this." They sat silently behind the rock for a while just waiting for something to happen. It took a while but finally they heard it, faint in the distance.

"Peter! Where are you? You're the last one! Come out Peter! We give up!"

Peter stood up triumphantly on the rock and crowed so well that it would make any crow jealous. All of the Lost Boys came running and skipping out to the rocks chanting things like '_hurray for Peter_' and '_Pan's the man_'. Peter smiled down at Ariel and motioned for her to come out of hiding.

The Lost Boys stopped. "Peter, why was there a girl hiding with you?" Slightly asked.

Peter put his hands on his hips. "She's not just a girl. She's a mermaid. And her name is Ariel. I'm gonna be her favorite person ever."

"You're already our favorite person," one twin said.

"Yeah, so why are you not _already_ hers?" the other asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's because she's a girl. And besides, she said she was in love with someone."

"Love?" Slightly asked, disgusted.

"Well that's no fun," Cubby complained.

"Yeah, what's love got to do with anything?" Nibs laughed.

Ariel looked around angrily at the Lost Boys. "You all wouldn't understand!" She flipped her tail angrily and dove into the water. With one more breach of her tail she was gone.

_**Ace:**__ Just like that?_

_**Baby Doll:**__ Just like that._

_**Latchboy:**__ But why?_

_**No Nap:**__ Girls make no sense._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well, Ariel was in love with this human back from where she used to live. She got mad because she felt like they were insulting her and him._

_**Thud Butt:**__ But they were just having a good laugh._

_**Baby Doll:**__ But Ariel didn't know that. She grew up with six sisters. She didn't know the type of fun boys like to have._

_**Tinker Bell:**__ It's getting dark out. Don't you think this is a good stopping place?_

_**Rufio:**__ Yeah it is. Off to bed! All of you!_

_**Too Small:**__ I like this story a lot._

_**Baby Doll:**__ Well I'm glad Too Small. Off to bed now. Good night. Oh, and Rufio, if you're interested in the story, why don't you just say it?_

_**Rufio:**__ What?_

_**Baby Doll: **__Good night Rufio!_


End file.
